The Beautiful Life
The Beautiful Life airs Mondays at 23:00 p.m after The Carrie Diaries. Pierre TV cancelled the series May 11, 2013 About: Main: The life of a high-fashion model appears glamorous and sexy, but as every new model quickly learns, behind the beautiful façade is a world of insecurity and cutthroat competition. Two teenage models who are about to discover this world for themselves are Raina Collins (Sara Paxton, Last House on the Left), a stunning beauty with a secret past, and Chris Andrews (Benjamin Hollingsworth, The Line), a strikingly handsome Iowa farm boy. When Raina makes an unforgettable impression at a show introducing the new line from designer Zac Posen (appearing in a cameo role), she steals the spotlight from her friend Sonja (Mischa Barton, The O.C.). Sonja has been out of the country for mysterious reasons and is now desperate to reclaim her standing as the reigning supermodel. While Raina and Sonja live at the top of the fashion food chain, Chris is starting at the bottom, having just been discovered by agent Simon Lockridge (newcomer Dusan Dukic) of the Covet Modeling Agency, which is owned by former supermodel Claudia Foster (Elle Macpherson, Friends). At his first photo shoot, Chris’ inexperience almost derails his career until Raina comes to his rescue, showing him how to relax and work the camera. That afternoon, Raina brings Chris to the “models’ residence” where she lives along with other young hopefuls, including Marissa Delfina (Ashley Madekwe, Secret Diary of a Call Girl), Egan (Jordan Woolley, As The World Turns), Issac (Corbin Bleu, High School Musical 2) and the current alpha-male-model known as Kai (Nico Tortorella, Twelve). At an exclusive industry party that night, Chris is again impressed by Raina’s generosity when she steps aside to make sure Sonja lands a job that will resurrect her career. However, after an ugly scene with Simon, Chris is left to question whether he can survive in this world of dangerous excess and fleeting fame. Cast and Characters: Sara Paxton as Raina Marinelli - An aspiring model, who instantly rises to fame. She becomes romantically involved with newly model Chris Andrews, Raina has a secret of her own. There's a love triangle between Chris, Raina & Cole. Ben Hollingsworth as Chris Andrews - A newly appointed model, who is new to the fashion world. He has problems adjusting up, and everytime he's humiliated by other male models. He falls in love with Raina Marinelli and there's a love triangle between him, Raina & Cole. Mischa Barton as Sonja Stone - A supermodel, who has returned to the fashion scene after a mysterious disappearance. She has a son. Sonja is a recovering drug adict with potential bipolar disorder, all hell breaks looses when she discovers that Raina is now the new It Girl. Nico Tortorella as Cole Sheperd - A rising underwear model. He and Raina have a lovely past, he becomes jealous with the presence of Chris. There's a love triangle between him, Raina & Chris. Corbin Bleu as Isaac Taylor -''' A once child model. He begins a sexual relationship with Vivienne. '''Ashley Madekwe as Marissa Delfina - A socialite and gossiping model struggling to find her own identity and being one of the best models of the industry. She is very competitive. 'Elle Macpherson as Claudia Foster '- The owner of Covet Models and a mother figure to the models. She discovers that her husband cheated on her with Sonja and has a baby with her. Episodes: '1. Pilot '- Raina Marinelli is a stunning beauty with a secret past. She makes an unforgettable impression while strutting down the runway in a Zac Posen gown during New York Fashion Week, and effectively steals the spotlight away from fellow model Sonja Stone. Sonja has been out of the country for mysterious reasons. She is now desperate to convince her agent, Claudia Foster, that she can reclaim her status as the reigning supermodel. Deemed the new "it" girl, Raina soon meets Chris Andrews, a strikingly handsome Iowa farm boy just entering the modeling world. Raina takes him to the "models' residence" where she lives along with other young hopefuls, including Marissa Delfina, Isaac Taylor and the current alpha-male model known as Cole Shepherd. '2. The Beautiful Aftermath - '''Chris believes his chances at a modeling career are over and prepares to leave New York City until he receives a surprise phone call from Claudia. Claudia informs Raina that she needs to focus more on her career and less on her new relationship with Chris. Isaac confronts Vivienne about her behavior towards him at a go-see, and the two end up working out an arrangement that serves both their needs. Marissa accuses Sonja of stealing the Versace campaign from her and decides to seek revenge in a very public way, which leads Sonja to Cole for assistance. Marissa invites Raina's brother, Alex to a party hosted by Nina Garcia, where more secrets about Raina's past are revealed. '''3. The Beautiful Lie - '''Raina has an unpleasant meeting with her brutal ex-con father whom she finally gets the nerve to stand up to. Meanwhile, Sonja must face the consequences when a revealing photo of her goes public, while she continues to ask Cole to keep the existence of her newborn baby daughter a secret from the public. Also, Chris tries to help Raina and her brother Alex when Russian mobsters give a lot of trouble for Alex over his past business. '''4. The Beautiful Triangle '- Raina and Cole's stars begin to skyrocket as they begin work on the Calvin Klein ad. Chris, on the other hand will find his initial success at the Details shoot fade, as he explores the less glamorous side of the industry from the outside looking in. Sonja books a major campaign that comes with strings attached. Marissa embarks on a business relationship with Alex while Isaac realizes his relationship with Vivienne is more complicated than he imagined when he meets an aspiring young model. '''5. The Beautiful Campaing - '''The unveiling of the Calvin Klein billboard in Times Square and the interest from W Magazine starts to take a toll on Raina as she continues to struggle with her feelings for Cole. Problems arise in Claudia's marriage with Richard while Sonja's working on the campaign. Marissa steals a one of a kind pair of shoes from Max Azaria when she doesnt get booked for the Herve Leger show.